Enceinte
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: One-shot. Basically a fanfiction of what could have happened when Curufin found out he was pregnant with Celebrimbor. Notice- this is a dfab/ftm Curufin portrayed in this piece.


**/Notice- This story involves dfab/ftm Curufin, due to a headcanon of mine which involves Curufin being the one to give birth to Celebrimbor, which is the reason Celebrimbor doesn't have a mother-name./**

 _"What are you talking about...?"_

Curufin stared at the healer as they spoke. It was bad enough that Maedhros and Maglor had to drag him to the healer's room after he passed out during training, but to be told this? It was unthinkable!

Maedhros had went to try and place a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Curufin shrugged him off, his silver gaze on the healer, eyes narrowed. "How can I be pregnant, I'm a man," He stated coldly, though as the healer stammered to explain it, Curufin pushed himself up and left the room quickly, headed straight for the forge.

 _He was pregnant._

It was in the forge where he locked himself in, ended up sat on one of the workbenches. He placed his head in his hands, trying to block out all of his thoughts, though they crept into his mind, reminding him of everything that had happened.

How could this happen to him? He was always careful, not to mention he wasn't a woman...

 _Curufin hated his body._

How dare it betray him like this? Why did it not do as he wanted it to? Sure, he should have been more careful, but he'd forgotten about how wrong his body was, how his lower half was nothing like how it was supposed to be.

Maybe he needed to go to the Halls of Mandos? Being re-incarnated would give him a chance to let his body reform how it was supposed to be, he was sure of it.

Then again... he doubted that the valar would even allow for it to be changed. They would claim that the body was how it was supposed to be, even if the elf knew it to be wrong.

 _The whole situation was hopeless._

He had not wanted a child, he had not wanted to be subject to this experience. Only women became pregnant, but his body had decided otherwise.

 _Reminding him of the truth._

He wasn't truly a man. The fates were surely laughing at him now, laughing at how his body would betray him so.

Curufin needed to get rid of the child, though how...? He didn't want to raise any suspicion, but he wanted it out of him as quickly as was possible. Scanning the workbenches for tools, a sigh left him as he spotted the half-finished dagger, the iron glinting in the dim light. He opened his shirt, revealing the barely-rounded flesh of his stomach.

With expert hand he picked up and twirled the blade, before pointing it straight at his abdomen. Curufin pressed the tip of the blade against his stomach carefully. Maybe if he stabbed himself, he'd die. He'd take that risk. But, he wondered how deeply he'd need to cut to ruin his uterus, to destroy it so that nothing would ever be born of him, would never make his body even think about betraying him again...

 _He wanted to get rid of this feeling._

Curufin flinched as he heard the loud banging of the door, The blade that he had held in hand was dropped, though not before opening a small cut across the skin of his abdomen. It clattered to the floor, the clang echoing between the walls of the forge.

"Curvo! Open this door right now!" Celegorm continued to bang on the door and Curufin pressed a hand over the wound on his stomach. He went over to unlock the door, backing off as his older brother charged into the room, staring straight at the younger. "Curvo, what did you do...?"

Curufin turned his gaze away from Celegorm, remaining silent for a few moments. Tears stung his eyes and he shook his head. "Did Nelyo send you to look for me?"

"He did... I also asked him what was wrong, but he said you had to tell me yourself," Celegorm sighed, eyes glancing down at the other's stomach. "You hurt yourself...? Let me see." He moved forwards.

The younger elf sighed, slowly moving his hand away to show the cut. Celegorm gave a sharp hiss of surprise, before lifting up the younger carefully, setting him to sit on the workbench.

"You're lucky Atya keeps a first aid kit in here," Celegorm chastised softly, going over to fetch some bandages from the kit. "Just sit tight and I'll have some clean water and a cloth." With that, Celegorm had gone off to fetch the mentioned items.

Curufin remained sat still, pressing a hand over his belly again, though it had stopped bleeding by now. When Celegorm returned, he set about cleaning the wound and bandaging it up, before moving to lean on the workbench beside the other.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up, Curvo. All I know is that Nelyo and Kano dragged you to the Healer's after you passed out, but then you locked yourself in here..."

Curufin released a sigh, placing his hands over his stomach. "I... am pregnant," He mumbled, glancing at the ground and shaking his head. "I thought I was always so careful... but apparently not careful enough... or my body is just purposely disobeying me..."

Celegorm raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm sure your body isn't disobeying you, or punishing you, little brother," He responded softly. "It doesn't make you any less of a man, you know."

"I wish you were right, but you know everyone will stare and talk about it! They'll treat me like I'm some weak thing..." Curufin looked over at his older brother, his fists clenched. Tears trailed down the younger elf's cheeks without his notice. "You cannot even deny the truth of it. They'll be talking and laughing at me because of it."

Celegorm moved to lift the other into his lap, holding him close in an embrace. "You're worrying too much, Curvo," He whispered, rubbing the other's back before raising a hand to wipe the other's tears away. "No-one will talk, and if they do... you have four older brothers who'll have your back, not to mention Atya and Amme."

Curufin released a soft sigh, leaning into his brother's embrace, taking in his scent. "I know..." He whispered after a while. "And I'm grateful to have you guys all having my back..." Settling down, after a while Curufin released a soft yawn. "I'm tired..."

The fair elf just chuckled at his younger brother's statement, carefully lifting him up as he stood. "Well, let's get you somewhere more comfortable, so you can rest. You're gonna need it," He commented softly, carrying Curufin off to his chambers.


End file.
